Le jaloux
by greynono
Summary: petit oneshot né d'un générateur de couple. Couple Goku x Yaone. Humour. Fini


Couple :Yaone/ Son Goku

Obstacle :Robots

Lieu :A movie theater (un cinéma)

Disclamer : Ces persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazuya Minekura, une de mes idole !

Alors vous devez vous demander de quoi il retourne, non ? Je vous explique le concept : je suis allée sur un générateur de couple, conseillée par une amie, qui donne obligatoirement le couple, l'obstacle et le lieu. Il faut également incorporer un baiser dans la fic. J'ai donc reçu tous ces éléments et je me suis débrouillée ! J'ai trouvé l'expérience très amusante, et je pense que je la recommencerai !

En espérant que cela vous amuse autant que moi !

Bonne lecture !

**_Le jaloux_**

Goku claqua la porte violemment et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Sanzo n'eut pas le temps de le rattraper que la porte de l'ascenseur se fermait déjà.

- Goku !

Merde, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Quel con ! Si seulement il n'avait pas dit cela !

Il se remémora les jours qui venaient de passer : la gueule de Goku qui se renfermait un peu plus chaque jour, ses colères, et plus particulièrement celle d'aujourd'hui…

Depuis qu'il l'avait ramené de l'hôpital, où Goku était allé pour une simple appendicite, le jeune homme s'était enfermé dans un mutisme étrange, qui angoissait Sanzo. Tant et si bien qu'il avait plusieurs fois craqué, en engueulant le singe, ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Goku ne parlait plus à tort et à travers, il ne mangeait presque plus rien et restait scotché à la télé.

Aujourd'hui encore, et Sanzo avait gueulé plus fort que d'habitude, ce qui avait chassé Goku de l'appartement.

Bah, il reviendrait, mais cela minait Sanzo de savoir son ami dans cet état…

Goku courut pendant longtemps, jusqu'aux rues du centre-ville, où il se retrouva plongé au milieu de la foule. Continuant au ralenti, il s'engouffra dans une petite rue déserte, fuyant le monde envahissant. Il avait besoin de calme…

Pourquoi était-il allé à ce maudit hôpital ? Après tout, on pouvait vivre avec une appendicite sans problèmes ! Ou peut-être que non, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, ce qui était fait était fait, on ne pouvait rien y changer. C'était lui-même qu'il lui fallait changer maintenant, mais il n'y arrivait pas…

Toutes ses pensées le menèrent devant un vieux cinéma, destiné à être prochainement détruit pour être remplacé par une toute nouvelle grande surface moderne. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la programmation, machinalement. Un film commençait justement et c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le passaient… Voir un film ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout, cela aurait au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées.

Il n'eut pas à insister longtemps auprès du guichetier pour entrer, même si le film était déjà commencé. Ce dernier s'en foutait pas mal d'ailleurs :

- Vous pouvez entrer, de toute façon vous voulez pas gêner, y a qu'une seule personne !

Goku entra dans une salle sombre et aperçu l'écran parsemé de traits fins. La première scène se passait sous la pluie…

A tâtons il chercha les fauteuils, la pièce était vraiment plongée dans le noir… Il réussit à trouver une rangée et s'y engouffra. Il n'y avait personne, il put ainsi se placer en plein milieu, comme il aimait.

Les deux personnages qui animaient l'écran se dirent doucement adieu…

Pas joyeux comme début, il aurait peut-être dû aller voir un autre film pour se changer les idées.

La pièce fut soudain inondée de lumière : la pluie venait de faire place à une journée très ensoleillée.

C'est là qu'il la vit : elle était pratiquement sous l'écran, aux toutes premières places, que tout le monde fuyait. Les rayons du soleil de l'écran semblaient tomber sur elle et l'entourer toute entière… Comme ce jour-là…

Ainsi c'était elle la seule personne présente dont le guichetier lui avait parlé : Yaone.

Yaone, l'infirmière, la première personne qu'il avait vu après son opération, inondée par la lumière du néon.

La seule personne qu'il avait d'ailleurs vu de son séjour à l'hôpital, qui s'était occupée de lui, qui avait toujours été là avec le sourire, l'entourant d'attentions, de gentillesses…

La seule personne qu'il avait trouvé aussi belle : même les nanas dans les magazines ne faisaient pas le poids face à elle…

La première personne dont il était tombé amoureux durant son hospitalisation…

Pour un peu, il aurait pu en rire, cela ressemblait beaucoup aux scénarios de film : le patient qui tombe amoureux de son infirmière sublime…

Yaone… La femme d'Hakkai.

Généralement, la jeune femme du film n'avait d'yeux que pour son patient et tombait elle aussi amoureuse de lui… Mais là, il y avait un autre homme dans sa vie, un homme auquel elle tenait beaucoup et qui était, pour rajouter une couche, un des meilleurs amis de Goku depuis leur périple vers l'Ouest.

Il savait pourtant qu'ils s'étaient mariés au retour d'Hakkai, mais il ne les avait jamais vraiment vu ensemble et tout cela était resté dans un coin de sa mémoire, sans qu'il y fasse attention.

C'est lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Yaone ressemblait beaucoup à de l'amour qu'il s'était rappelé de tout, brutalement.

Décidément, la vie était dure…

Et maintenant, alors qu'il cherchait à fuir son image depuis des jours, il la retrouvait ici, dans ce vieux cinéma.

La jeune femme se sentit observée et tourna la tête mais Goku se baissa à temps pour qu'elle ne le voie pas. Revenue au film, il put la regarder à volonté, l'écran en fond sonore.

Un bruit étrange se fit entendre : un vieux robot apparut à l'angle, rempli de pop-corn. Depuis longtemps on se servait de robots dans les cinémas, ils étaient plus discrets. Mais visiblement celui-ci était un très vieux modèle, à l'image du bâtiment dans lequel il évoluait. Il s'approcha de la première forme humaine qu'il vit, ses jambes de métal s'entrecroisant lentement. Yaone sembla le remarquer aussi mais n'en tint pas compte, elle savait déjà qu'elle le renverrait, les pop-corn ne faisaient pas partie de ce qu'elle aimait le plus et le film lui plaisait trop pour qu'elle le gâche par le bruit continu et croustillant du pop-corn.

- Pop-corn, monsieur ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, visiblement l'engin était beaucoup trop vieux pour distinguer encore correctement les être humains.

- Non merci.

Petit geste de la main de refus. Ses yeux retournèrent se coller à l'écran.

- Pop-corn, monsieur ?

- Non.

- Pop-corn, monsieur ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers le robot : il allait l'ennuyer combien de temps encore ?

- J'ai dit non !

Le robot plongea soudain sa main de métal dans son corps transparent qui renfermait les pop-corn en question, en prit une pleine poignée et la tendit vers Yaone.

- Combien de pop-corn ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai, je n'en veux pas de ton pop-corn, tu vas arrêter !

Le robot lui jeta aussitôt la poignée de pop-corn à la figure. La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de tourner la tête pour les éviter.

- Hé !

La machine replongea sa main et en ressortit à nouveau du pop-corn qu'elle jeta sur Yaone.

- Combien de pop-corn ?

- NON !

Heureusement pour elle, le flot de pop-corn s'arrêta : un jeune homme venait de s'interposer et avait repoussé violemment le robot afin qu'il arrête et qu'il laisse la jeune femme en paix.

- Ça va ?

Deux grands yeux dorés, un regard qu'elle avait souvent croisé pendant son séjour à l'hôpital.

- Goku !

Son sourire réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme.

- Si tu savais comme je suis content de…

Il sentit comme une gêne dans son dos, se retourna et aperçut le robot qui continuait de lancer du pop-corn sur son dos.

- Pop-corn, monsieur ?

Un bon de pied bien placé renvoya le robot d'où il venait.

- Saleté de machine !

- Comment tu vas Goku ? On m'a dit que ça n'allait pas trop fort pour toi en ce moment.

Rassuré par le fait que le robot ne réapparaissait pas, Goku s'assit à côté de Yaone qui avait complètement oublié le film. Il fut soudain tout intimidé.

- Oui, ça va pas terrible en ce moment. En fait, je crois que c'est à cause de toi.

Il rougit : jamais il n'avait été aussi direct. Comment allait-elle réagir ?

- Oh zut, toi aussi tu es frappé par le complexe du patient et de l'infirmière ?

- Hein, de quoi tu parles ?

Yaone lui sourit : son regard exprimait de la compassion et un peu d'amusement.

- Tu es tombé amoureux de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, il ne savait soudain plus où se mettre.

- Comment tu sais ?

- Parce que tout le monde me fait ça ! Ha ha, j'y suis habituée maintenant mais je sais que ça peut faire mal à mes patients. Ce que tu ressens est seulement passager, ce ne sont pas tes vrais sentiments !

- Ha bon ?

Il se sentait soudain si ridicule.

- Oui, car ce n'est pas moi que tu aimes pour de vrai, non ? Ça ne serait pas plutôt un grand blond aux yeux violets ?

Goku sursauta. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé Sanzo, mais de là à ce qu'il… En même temps, il tenait beaucoup à lui, et il avait trop de mal à imaginer la vie sans lui… Il creusa en lui… Où en étaient ses sentiments ? Tout devenait trop confus soudain !

- Oh, désolée, je vois bien que je t'embrouille !

- Non,…. Enfin si, je sais plus trop où j'en suis !

- Ecoute, je suis avec Hakkai et pour rien au monde je n'irai dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Mais c'est vrai que tu es si mignon !

Elle se pencha soudain vers lui, lui prit son menton par la main et rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent soudain pour un prude baiser.

En se relevant, Yaone rougit elle aussi.

- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit.

Elle lui envoya soudain un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Prends cela comme un cadeau pour que tu m'oublies plus facilement !

- Hé, ta façon de dire adieu est bizarre !

Ils rirent tous les deux, comme des collégiens prit sur le fait.

Un bruit se fit de nouveau entendre, tout prés.

- Pop-corn, monsieur ?

- Oh non, répondirent-ils de concert.

- Pop-corn, pop-corn, pop-corn, pop-corn…

De la fumée se mit soudain à sortir du corps du robot et celui-ci, dans une frénésie étonnante, se remit à jeter du pop-corn sur les deux amis.

Envahis de pop-corn, Goku et Yaone choisirent la fuite. Après tout, ce film n'était pas si bien, en tout cas pas assez bien pour mériter de subir les assauts d'un robot fou !

Ils sortirent par la porte de secours, toujours poursuivi par le robot qui continuait à envoyer du pop-corn un peu partout.

- Pop-corn, pop-corn…

Comme deux gosses, ils coururent en riant et se faufilèrent dans la foule. Le robot était loin derrière eux quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, mais j'ai passé un bon moment avec toi ! Merci pour tout ! dit Yaone.

Il la regarda s'en aller, elle rejoignait sûrement son mari…

Maintenant il savait à quoi s'en tenir : son baiser l'avait fixé, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Il rit intérieurement : il était sûr maintenant que son cœur ne le portait plus vers la jeune femme, mais vers un grand blond aux yeux violets…

Comme quoi la vie est bizarre quelquefois.

Un bruit étrangement connu se fit entendre.

- Pop-corn…

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

Goku se pressa de repartir avant que le robot ne le rejoigne. Pourvu qu'il tombe vite en panne, il était tenace ce con !


End file.
